


Burn With You {K.M}

by Sunset_Curve



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Curses, F/M, Hybrids, Kol Miakelson Fanfiction, Reincarnation, Reunions, Reunited Soulmates, Soulmates, Vampires, Witches, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: "If you love someone, you'll go the ends of the Earth so they don't have to burn alone"
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Summary

Veronica Blackwell is a 1000-year-old witch that was cursed on the day she was born by her aunt who was always jealous of her mother for having everything that her aunt had wanted. V was cursed to die and be born again for the rest of eternity but she would not remember any of her past lives.

Veronica Blackwell is also a woman who somehow keeps popping up in Kol Mikaelson's life, same face, same name but she never remembers him from her previous lives at first and he is determined to break her curse so he doesn't have to keep loosing her shortly after he's found her again.

The first time he laid eyes on her was when he was human just 11 years old and they were inseparable from that moment forward and they eventually fell in love and the first time he lost her was the night before they were to be married.

The next time she appeared in his life had been a century later, he at first thought she was a doppelganger but then dismissed it because V didn't have any children or any siblings to continue her family line. Against his better judgment, he got close to her again only to have her ripped away from him once again.

Every other time she has been ripped away from him in some bizarre way, she is killed in some completely ridiculous way all before he has a chance to try and turn her to stop her from dying.

To say Kol is determined to find a way to save his soulmate from dying every time he's only just found her again would be the understatement of the century.

So follow V and Kol on their journey in Burn With You.


	2. Chapter One

**Veronica**

I just stepped off the plane headed home once again I've been in France for a two-year exchange program and it just ended so I am home just in time for my senior year. It's the perfect surprise for my friends because tonight is senior prank night and they are all going to be surprised that I am home because I haven't told any of them that I was coming home. 

I grab my bags from the baggage claim and hail a cab I give him my address and sit back watching the blur of the scenery as we move. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I hear "Ms?" I open my eyes looking at the driver "yes?" "We are at the address you gave me... that will be $35" I smile at the man "thank you" I pull some money out of my purse and hand him the amount he asked for. 

The driver gets my bags out of the trunk and sits them on the sidewalk I grab them and bring them up to the house pulling out my key unlocking the door and walking in the relatively empty house. My parents died when I was 14 and with being an only child that means everything was left to me. But Delilah my moms best friend stepped in and raised me after their deaths she is the only one that even knows I'm home, she's a nurse and is working right now or she would have picked me up from the airport. 

I take my bags up to my room and sigh "it's good to be home" I unpack my stuff and decide to grab a shower to get ready for tonight. Oh everyone is in for a shock and it will be beautiful. If there is one thing I love it's causing trouble and being mischievous. 

After I shower and get dressed, I still have a few hours to kill before I have to leave so I just decide to spend it looking through my mother's old grimoires that I inherited when she died. Did I forget to mention that I'm a witch? well, I am and a pretty powerful one at that.... not to brag or anything.

After my mother died Bonnie's Grams, Shelia Bennett taught me how to control my magic said I was the first person she taught that caught on to it as quickly as I did. I wanted to be here for her funeral but I couldn't make it. I don't even know if Bonnie knows she's a witch yet but hopefully, Shelia got to teach her some things before she died. But unlike Bonnie I knew my mother was a witch it was a very open topic in our family, Mama said when she got pregnant with me she had a dream that I was meant for greatness that one day I would do the impossible but she would never say more than that, she said it was a vision and if I knew exactly what she meant before the time was right that it could change my destiny.

To this day I still don't know what she meant by that but I guess I'll know when I'm meant to and until then I'll just have to keep wondering. 

Magic always fascinated me when I was a child and when I came into my own at the young age of 13 Mama was surprised because you usually don't fully come into it until the age of 15 or 16 but she started on my training right away and when she died Ms. Shelia took over and taught me everything she knew to add on to what my mother had taught me. 

I glance over at the clock on my nightstand almost showtime. I grab my bag with my keys in it and I put my phone in the pocket of my jeans and walk out of the house but not before locking up. I set out walking to the high school. I walk into the parking lot to see a pretty blonde drive a crowbar through some guys stomach, once the girl leaves I make myself known "ohhh she seems feisty, note to self don't piss blondie off" the guys just looks at me like I've got three heads, I shrug and walks into the school, everyone will probably be in the gym so that is where I head towards.

I walk in to hear a British accent "this is my sister Rebekah word of warning she can be quite mean" I notice its the blonde girl from earlier she rolls her eyes "don't be an ass Nik" the door clanks shut turning all the attention to me. The two with British accents are staring at me wide-eyed and the girl he said was named Rebekah steps forward "Veronica?"

I give her a weird look "how do you know my name? but I've never seen you before in my life?" She looks down sadly and sighs "oh that's right, you don't know who I am" 

I see Elena look at me in shock "V? What are you doing home?" I roll my eyes, never really liked Elena that much I just put up with her for Bonnie and Caroline. "My program was over so I wanted to come home and here I am" she looks nervous "you should really get out of here right now" 

I shrug "not gonna happen Elena" I hear a chuckle from the British dude "oh don't worry Elena, I'm not after her... Why would I subject myself to the never-ending torture that would ensue with me hurting Veronica? I mean I do know what the little firecracker is capable of" 

I smirk "So British dude that knows better than to piss me off somehow what's your name?"

He chuckles "Klaus Mikaelson"

I nod "ohhh so you're the Hybrid"

He smirks "yes I am... now care to enlighten how you know that?"

I smirk at him "you said you know what I'm capable of then you know my secret, all those old dead hags.... they have nothing better to do than sit around gossiping and sometimes I listen instead of blocking it out" 

Elena interrupts our conversation... "Where's Stefan? what have you done with him?" well that was rude we were talking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes V is going to be very close with Nik and Bekah as well as the rest of the Mikaelsons when the time comes because even though she doesn't remember she feels like she can trust them. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Veronica**

I roll my eyes "Elena sweetie, the adults are talking...... Interrupting is rather rude darling" I hear Klaus stifle a laugh before he turns to Elena "Stefan is on a time out"

I chuckle looking at Klaus "I like you... You have a sense of humor something most people in this boring little town lack" then the doors open and in walk Bonnie and Matty.

Elena calls out to Bonnie "Bonnie, get out of here!" Klaus rushes over to Bonnie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started."

That right there tells me that she knows, she's a witch because how else could she be of use to Klaus in this particular situation if she didn't. Damn, where's the popcorn when you need it? This is about to get rather interesting. Oh, that's right I can make it appear... I close my eyes and mutter a spell and the smell of popcorn invades my nose ahhhh gotta love magic. There is literally a spell for pretty much everything.

I toss some in my mouth as the blonde girl from earlier comes in with Tyler "Get off of me!" Blondie shushes him "Hush now."

Klaus looks around with a smirk "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean." Ahh, so blondie's name is Rebekah okay... I'm gonna call her Bex. I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends.

Bex rolls her eyes and sasses "Don't be an ass." She throws Tyler into Klaus's arms. The little miss 'goody, goody' Elena cuts in "Leave him alone!"

Klaus looks around the gym "I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually."

Hmm, so Tyler is a werewolf... Didn't see that one coming. Klaus feeds Tyler his blood and looks at Bonnie "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry." Then he snaps Tyler's neck.

Matty looks at his best friends' body "He killed him" I am contemplating letting them know I'm here or not...... you know what freaking screw it lets make this a little dramatic "Actually he isn't dead.... well he is but not permanently, when he wakes up he'll be in transition"

All eyes are on me now Bonnie and Matty look shocked "V?"

I grin at them "hi guys"

Bonnie is looking wide-eyed "how do know about vampires?"

I smirk at her "oh little Bon-Bon I'm a witch like you... A Blackwell Witch the last Blackwell witch to be exact.... only I knew about my powers knew that I would come into them at some point" I turn back to Klaus "you can carry on now I just had to make my presence known while I had a bit of an audience"

He shakes his head chuckling "of course you did V, always one for dramatics" then he turns back to the others. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping."

Elena tells Bonnie to go and Bex looks at Elena "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." Klaus rolls his eyes at his sister "Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

She takes Tyler out of the room and I follow her we walk into a classroom "So Bex...... can I call you Bex? I'm gonna call you Bex" she chuckles "yes V?" "earlier you said my name.... how did you know it?"

She smiles sadly at me "I wish I could tell you but even though I do know you, it's not my place to tell you how I'm sorry" I shrug "it's okay... it was worth a shot, just thought I'd ask"

She smiles "if I could I would tell you V" "I'm gonna take by your reaction that we were rather close" she nods "yeah but that is all I can say on it" 

Then we hear a gasp from behind us and I look to see Care sit up from the ground. Bex now has Care's phone or at least I think it's Care's "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." 

I start to feel lightheaded I grip the edge of the desk as I ease down into it and everything goes black for a moment and then I am no longer in the classroom at the high school anymore I'm in a field of daises moms favorite flowers. 

I look around and I see my mom sitting in the field "Veronica darling come sit, we haven't much time" I stride over and drop down beside her "mom what is this? how are we here?" "I'm a Blackwell Witch my dear, not even death can keep me away for good, we have to talk I would have preferred to have this conversation with you later but it cant wait... those two Originals you can trust them they will help you realize your destiny and when the time is right you will know why"

"Does this have to so with the vision you had when you were pregnant with me?" She nods with a smile "yes my darling it has everything to do with it but trust Rebekah and Niklaus, I can give you the answer that Niklaus is looking for, the blood of the doppelganger needs to be used or his hybrids will never work.... one last thing and I have to go but I will see you soon my dear, you mustn't ever trust The Original Witch Ever Veronica do you hear me?"

I nod at my mother "yes mama I hear you" she smiles kissing me on the cheek "good I love you Veronica... we will speak soon" "I love you too mama" then she's gone and I come too again and I am in the classroom again with Bex and Care both looking at me concerned.

Bex looks at me "what the hell was that?" I grin at her "I know why the hybrids failed where is Klaus?" Bex looks at me surprised "outside the gym" I nod at her "okay gotcha I will be back in a minute" and I walk out of the room looking for Klaus. 

As Bex said I find him outside the gym with Elena, Bonnie, and Matt "Klaus!" he looks at me "yes V?" I smile at him "I know why your hybrids failed" he looks surprised too "why?"

"Because for them to survive the transition the blood of the doppelganger needs to be used" 

Bonnie looks at me "that's not what The Original Witch said" then what mom said echo's in my head 'you mustn't ever trust The Original Witch ever' I smirk at her "well she's lying" then I look at Klaus "go on try it on your test subject doppelganger blood instead of normal human blood and we will see who is right" 


	4. Chapter Three

**Veronica**

Klaus takes a vial of Elena's blood towards where Bekah is waiting with Caroline and Tyler about to test what my mother told me against what the Original Witch said which is that the doppelgänger should be dead. 

We walk into the room Bekah looks up as Klaus speaks "Well, the verdict's in. The Original Witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Bekah grins hopefully "Does that mean we can kill her?"

Klaus shakes his head "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Then he looks at me "well V, love it looks like we are testing your theory however you came about it"

Bekah looks at her brother then at me "What?!" I smile at her "I told you I knew why they failed and I meant it" Bekah puts her arms around Caroline from behind and pulls her back, restraining her.

Klaus looks at his sister "Call it a hunch little sister... V's hunch" Bekah nods at him my hunches are usually right and if Bex knows me as well as she hinted at then she knows this already. He shows the vial containing Elena's blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move.

Klaus looks at Tyler "Elena's blood. Drink it." Care shakes her head fighting against Bekah but to no avail "No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"

Klaus looks at her "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay."

Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it. Klaus looks at Tyler "There we go. Good boy." Tyler coughs rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning and withering. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.

Klaus looks at us "Well, that's a good sign." Then he smiles at me "Well V, love seems your hunch was right" I grin at him "well I'm not surprised because they usually are" 

A little while later Klaus and I are standing outside of the hospital where he is draining Elena of some of her blood to make his hybrids with "How did you know that my mother was lying?"

I smile at him "well my mother she brought me into this vision dream thing and she told me to trust you and your sister and then she told me why your hybrids failed and then before it faded out she said 'you mustn't ever trust the Original Witch, ever' so when Bonnie said that what I said was different than what she said well my mother's words echoed in my head and I knew I was right" 

He nods at me with a curious look on his face "Okay, but why would your mother help me?"

I shrug "Honestly I don't know the reason just that it has everything to do with a vision she had when she got pregnant with me, the vision is the reason she named me Veronica and its something about my destiny but she would never tell me what it was because she said if I knew before I was meant to know that it could change it and that it needs to happen the way she saw it. She always said that I was destined for greatness that one day I would do the _impossible_ , but would never say more than that" 

Klaus chuckles "well it certainly could be considered impossible but if anyone could do it, it'd definitely be only you that could manage it V"

I turn and look at him "you know? Don't you? Whatever my destiny is has something to do with how you and Bex know me"

He nods at me "I'm afraid so V but I can't tell you no matter how much I want to"

I sigh looking at him "We were close too weren't we? Bekah already told me that she and I were close"

He smiles "all I'll say is you were like my little sister"

I nod understanding a little bit better but not much "it's how you knew that I was a witch isn't it?"

He nods "That would be correct V"

Bekah comes up and I walk away a bit to give them a moment to talk and then Bekah walks over linking arms with me and I let her pulls me away from Klaus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter in and V still doesn't know how Klaus and Rebekah know her. The next chapter will probably be going into when Rebekah finds out that Klaus lied to her about their mother and who knows maybe something in that triggers something for V.... maybe I haven't decided yet. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Veronica**

Over the past few days, Bekah or Bex as I've taken to calling her and I have gotten close I can safely call her my best friend. Oh little miss Elena tried to tell to me to stay away from Bex because she was dangerous, I just laughed in her face and said "maybe to you but she actually likes me bitch"

I get pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing "Hey Because what's up?" "Hey V, I need your help picking out a homecoming dress" "alright I'll be right over" "thank you so much V, you're a lifesaver" "it's no problem, Bex, that's what best friends are for, I'll see you in two minutes"

After hanging up the phone I shove it into my pocket and use a transportation spell that I found in one of my mother's grimoires and exactly two minutes later it lands me in front of the Boarding House which is where Bex has been staying. I walk through the door Bex grins "now we can start" that's when I notice Elena there as well... Hmmm, I wonder what they are up to?

Elena looks at her "you compelled your own private runway show?" I roll my eyes "the red one would look amazing on you Bex" she smiles at me "thank you V" then she turns to Elena "I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one." "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Bex rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck, and vamps out. "I said pick one" 

"The red one" Bex lets the girl go "was that so hard?" then she compels all of them "go away remember nothing" leaving the three of us. Bex is looking at Elena "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" 

We walk into Stefan's room and Bex is snooping through his stuff while I am just kicked back in a chair watching while Elena stays in the doorway. "How fun is this...?" She starts opening drawers. "We shouldn't be here..." I roll my eyes at Elena as Bex answers her "'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." she holds up Stefan's underwear "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties."

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Bex rolls her eyes "Ah...you really are no fun. What do you want to know?"

I smirk at her "your just now figuring that out Bex?" she laughs as Elena walks into the room finally "Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

Bex who is still going through Stefan's stuff answers her question "My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." 

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." 

Bex laughs "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew two witches Ayana and Elenora, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." 

Hearing that name sends like a shockwave through Veronica, not only because that was her mother's name but unknown to her it was her original mothers name as well, she gets sucked into a memory that she doesn't remember ever happening 

_She recognizes the aura around the woman because it's the same aura her mother had but it's like it's in a different time as the woman holds on to a little girl no older than six or seven "I beg of you sister, please remove the curse she is just a child, she doesn't deserve this" the woman gives a bitter laugh "Sorry Elenora but I can't do that well more like I won't"_

_Then just like nothing happened, Veronica is back in the Boarding House with Bex and Elena_

"The werewolves?" Elena questions. 

That was so weird.... it seemed so real but how could it have been? I decide to just push it to the back of my mind for now and focus on what's happening at hand. Bex is still telling her story "To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

Elena looks at Bex surprised "You make it sound so normal." 

"It was." 

Bex proceeded to tell her story of how her mother Esther aka The Original Witch turned them into vampires to protect them from the wolves but I couldn't help but feel like she left something out nothing pertaining to what Elena wanted to know but the way she kept looking at me at times during the story made me think she really does know more than she let on about me and my situation. I get that for whatever reason she can't tell me but damn do I wish she could so may I can make sense if the holes that I never noticed in my head before. 

I roll my eyes as I walk up to the loft that Elena called me too for some reason a little while after I left the Boarding House.

I knock on the door and Alaric answers "Hi Veronica" I give him a little wave, I have no problem with Ric he's cool. He lets me in and Elena looks at me throwing a picture down on the table in front of me "what is this?" 

"why would I know?" Ric looks at me "it's Runic, there are two names and the top one translates to Kol and the one under it translates to Veronica Blackwell" I look at the picture in confusion before looking at the two of them "I don't know what the hell that is or how my name is on it... I honest to god have no idea"

I walk out of the loft dialing Bex on the way down the stairs "hey Bex... want me to help you get ready for the dance?" "Of course V, like I'd trust anyone else's judgment more than yours" "alright so I'll bring my stuff over and get ready with you at the Boarding house" "sounds like a plan" "I'll see you in a bit then" I head back to my house after hanging up the phone to get my stuff so Bex and I can get ready for Homecoming together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well V had a flash of a memory from when she was a child in her first life, she doesn't know this yet but all will be revealed when the time comes XD and Kol and V etched their names in the wall as well at a different time than the other three though XD. My poor baby V is so confused.


	6. Chapter Five

** Veronica **

I walk into the boarding house with my dress and everything I need to get ready for the dance tonight, I just walk straight to Bekah's room and put it down before wandering down into the living room where Bex is doing her nails.

I take a seat on the arm of the chair "Hiya Bex" 

She grins at me "hey V, let me finish here and I will do yours... your dress is blue right?" 

I nod at her with a smile "yep blue is my color I look really good in it" 

She nods with a smirk "okay so we do your nails blue to match your dress and you are right blue is so your color"

Then a man walks into the room that I have never seen before he looks at me and this look of shock passes over his face "Veronica?" 

I look back at him "Ummm am I supposed to know you? because I don't and I have no idea how you know my name"

The man is still looking at me then out of nowhere I get this pain in my head making me drop down off the arm of the chair and onto my knees. I see flashes of a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes but I don't know who this man is by the time I refocus I have tears rolling down my face and Bex and the man that I still don't know are both beside me, Bex is looking at me concerned while the man just looks confused "V are you okay?"

I blink back the tears "I think so well, my head feels like it's going to explode but other than that I think I'm alright ... I don't know what just happened I think it might have been a vision or something. But I saw a man... I had never seen him before in my life but I felt safe in his presence, he had dark hair and dark brown eyes and it's like he was looking into my soul and then it was over"

Bex looks at me with a bit of surprise on her face "what?" 

I look into her eyes "you know who he is, don't you? the man that I saw?" 

She sighs "I do, or at least I think I do, but I can't tell you, it's not my place and it has to be when the time is right"

I roll my eyes "of course... now, who is he?" I point to the man beside me. 

Bex nods "That is my father, Mikael" 

I look at her still trying to get answers from her "okay but how did he know my name?" 

Bex gives me a look "I wish I could tell you V but I can't because of well you know why" 

I roll my eyes once again "yeah because it could change my destiny or whatever the hell that means"

Bex looks at him with a smile "I know you want answers V and you will get them when the time is right, you always do" 

I make a face sighing "this is so annoying" Bex chuckles slightly "I know V but it will be worth it in the end" after Bex does my nails I walk up to get my dress on.  
  
***  
  
Rebekah smiles sadly watching the girl that she calls her best friend walk out of sight and earshot "I wish I could tell you the truth V all of it, I really do but I can't. This happens every time but it never makes it any easier"   
  
  
***  
  
 **Veronica  
**  
So apparently Bex ditched me I am at the dance and she is nowhere to be seen which is highly unusual because she was really looking forward to this dance, she's the one that said for me to go ahead that she'd meet me here but I haven't found her yet.

I do see Klaus though so I walk over to him "enjoying the hybrid life?" 

He smiles at me "of course, I am V" 

I nod at him "well that's good and have you seen Rebekah? she's supposed to meet me here but I can't find her and she was really excited about this dance"

Klaus shakes his head "Sorry V but I haven't seen her"

I let out a sigh "okay thanks Klaus" 

I pull my phone out dialing her again it rings but she doesn't pick up so I leave her another message "where the hell are you, Bex? I've been here for an hour and I haven't seen you once, call me back when you get this" then I hang the phone up and stick it back in my little clutch.

A little while later Bex still hasn't shown up so I am now convinced that Elena and the Salvatores have done something to her because I left her there with the three of them in the house so that must be what happened...... and I intend to find out what they've done with my best friend. 

I make my way towards the front door fully intending to leave that is until I see Klaus standing in the door "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

I hear Mikael's voice "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." 

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!!!" 

Mikael laughs making me narrow my eyes yeah really not liking the way he'a talking to Klaus right now. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

Then I'm guessing he does whatever he said he was going to do then I notice Damon trying to sneak up on Klaus that is when I decide to intervene I roll my neck stepping into view "Alright everybody THAT'S ENOUGH" I throw my hands out using my magic to freeze everybody but Klaus in place. 

I look at him "do whatever you have to do they ain't going anywhere" Klaus smirks at me "thanks V" then he takes the stake that Damon was trying to use on him out of his hands and uses it to kill Mikael and once that's done I release everyone from their frozen places. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Veronica**

Klaus smiles at me "thanks V" 

I smile back "you're welcome" then I turn to Damon "where is Rebekah? Because last I saw her I left her at the boarding house alone with you, your brother and Elena"

He looks at me "I haven't seen her since this afternoon" I roll my eyes as he vamp speeds away "he knows exactly where she is but whatever I'll do a locator spell later"

I am walking with Klaus towards a truck he just hung up from leaving Bex another voicemail he looks at me "I believe you're right they have done something to my sister"

Klaus's phone rings he looks at it annoyed but he answers it anyway. I walk ahead a bit to give him some privacy with his call and a minute later he comes to a stop beside me at the truck and opens the door "No" that's when Klaus gets angry... So whatever was in the truck must have been very important to Klaus.

"What are you doing?" There is a pause so whoever is on the other end of the phone must be replying then Klaus speaks again "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met" then Klaus hangs up the phone angrily.

I look at him "what happened?" 

"Stefan Salvatore happened, he stole from me and I intend to get what he stole back no matter what I have to do" 

I give my best friends brother a look "What did he steal?" 

"My family I had them all daggered waiting the opportune moment to free them and with Mikael dead that's what I was going to do and now he's gone in and pinched the bloody lot of them" 

I lay a hand on his shoulder "let me do a locator spell or will that not work with them temporarily dead?" 

Klaus looks at me "I don't know if it would work or not but I'll get them back V so don't worry about it" 

I give him a nod "Okay but if I can do something to help just let me know and I'll do it" 

He nods at me with a small smile "thank you V, really but I will take care of it" 

I shrug "okay then I am going home but call me if you need anything" 

He smiles "alright thanks V"

"You're welcome... it's what friends are for" then I head home to get some rest because it's late and I just want to sleep. Once I get home I head straight to my room and strip out if my dress and take a shower before getting ready for bed and pretty much passing out as soon as my head hits my pillow.

** Third Person **

Once Veronica fell asleep she was sucked into a dream unknown to her that she is watching a scene from her first life.

** Dream **

V sees a little brunette girl maybe 11? She walks up to a brunette boy "Hi, I'm Veronica" 

The boy gives her a mischievous toothy grin "I'm Kol" 

Little V smiles back "I saw you over here all alone and it's never fun to play alone so I decided to introduce myself and be your new friend" 

He looks at her with a grin "That was very bold... I like that let's be best friends" 

Little V grins wider at little Kol "that was the point" still grinning she lightly pushes his shoulder and takes off running only to notice that he's not following her, little V turns around and calls "you're supposed to chase me, it's how the game works... I've seen some of the other children in the village play it and when you catch me ... if you can we switch places" 

Little Kol's eyes light up with mischief as they run around the clearing unaware of their mother's watching them from the window of Ayana's hut as the three where ofter together being the only witches in the village. 

Eleanora looks to Esther "they were meant to meet, they are soulmates I've seen it and your son will be the one to break the curse my sister put on little Veronica, but I don't know when. Hopefully, before it's too late" 

***  
  
The dream shifts all the while present-day Veronica is still watching seemingly from the sidelines not being seen or heard.

This time Little V is older 14 she and Kol have been inseparable since the day little V told him they were going to be friends.

The now 14-year old V is sitting in a field of flowers with Kol's younger sister Rebekah "he's my best friend Bex... plus your 12, what do you know about feelings yet?" the little blonde grins at her older friend "I may only be 12 but I see the way you look at my big brother, he may be your best friend but you like him and you don't know what to do about it" 

Teenage V sighs with a playful shove to the younger blonde's shoulder "why does my only friend that's a girl have to be younger than me?" Rebekah shoves V's shoulder back "because you don't wanna do what all the other teenage girls wanna do you'd rather play with the boys plus I'm your best friends baby sister and the only one you can talk about this with because I won't say anything to Kol" 

Then an older blonde man walks up to the girls "There you are V, Kol's looking for you" teenage V smiles at the man "okay, thanks Nik... I'll go and find him" she smiles at Rebekah "I'll talk to you later Bex" 

** End Dream **

V shoots up in bed and looks at the alarm clock on her bedside table to see that it's 3 am.

** Veronica **

That was a very odd dream..... Who the hell is Kol? and was that Rebekah and Klaus when they were human? that little girl looked just like I did when I was 11 and again when I was 14 but I don't remember any of that ever happening. 

I lay back down and decide I'll just ask Klaus about it tomorrow but for now, I'm going to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Veronica**

Next time I wake up it was from a dreamless sleep and I still don't understand that dream but hopefully, Klaus can tell me what the hell is going on because he was there in my dream he was younger but it still looked like him.

I get up and get dressed to head to the grill then I'll see if I can find Klaus.

Once I get ready I head out and make my way to the grill and as I get there I see Klaus walk out "hey Klaus" 

He turns his head and looks at me "V what can I do for you?" "I need to talk to you about something" 

He nods at me and motions for me to follow him so I do "what is it?" 

I sigh and tell him about my dream "well I had this dream last and it was me when I was younger but I have no memory of what I saw ever happening plus you and Rebekah were in it, you were younger but it was definitely the two of you and who the hell is Kol?" 

He smiles slightly "look V, I can't tell you why you had that dream but I can tell you that it can all be explained very soon and I can tell that Kol is my younger brother, just out of curiosity what did you dream about him?" 

I roll my eyes "that was no help at all but I'll take what I can get and in the dream, I was 11 and this boy he had brown hair he was lookin down at the ground and little me walked over to him and introduced myself, he said his name was Kol and I pretty much demanded that we were going to be best friends he gave me this little mischievous grin and agreed that we were friends, then the second half of the dream, I was 14 and talking to little 12-year-old Rebekah and we were talking about him and then you came up and said Kol was looking for me and after I walked away from you and Bex that's when I woke up it was 3 am and I was confused as all hell"

He chuckles "I swear that does not surprise me one bit, it is a very you thing to do and once again I can't explain it but soon someone can explain it and you will understand why we couldn't tell you" 

I sigh "fine thanks for what you could tell me though" 

He nods "your welcome V" then I leave him to his own devices and head back to the house as soon as I sit down on my bed I am pulled into another one of my mother's visions. 

_"Hello mother"_

_She smiles "hello my child, it is almost time so that means I can tell you about my vision. My darling Veronica you are going to meet your soulmate soon and then once you've met him, everything will be revealed to you, you will remember everything. It will all make sense"_

_I look at my mother "My soulmate? I have a soulmate?"_

_She smiles "yes my darling you do and you couldn't know about him until the time was right because it could have changed everything and I can't tell you who he is but you'll know when you see him, when you look into his eyes it will all make sense"_

_I smile at her "Can you tell me how long until I meet him? I don't mean a time and place just approximately?"_

_She nods with a gentle smile on her face "yes my darling I can tell you, that you will meet him in 3 days time but that is all I can say or else I risk changing things"_

The vision fades out and I am back in my bedroom I can't help but smile "3 days and everything will make sense" 

**Time Skip**

Today is the day I don't when or how but today is the day that everything will finally make sense to me and I couldn't be more excited and there is also the dinner party that Nik, as I have taken to calling Klaus, invited me to it's with the Salvatore brothers and Elijah whom I have yet to meet but Nik explained Elijah was his older brother. 

I just pulled up to the Manor and knocked on the door a minute later a man in a suit answers the door he looks at me surprised for a moment "Hello Veronica" 

I give him a smile "Hello, Elijah right?" he nods "come in" he lets me into the house and leads me to where Nik is waiting in the dining room.

"Hello V, so glad you could join us" I grin at him "well it would have been rather rude to decline, plus I like watching dumb and dumber squirm... it's rather entertaining so how could I pass that up?" 

Nik laughs "well nice to know some things never change V"


	9. Chapter Eight

** Veronica **

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Elijah gets up to get it "Niklaus our other guests have arrived" they walk into the dining room as Klaus smirks at them "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we? and of course, you both remember the lovely Veronica"

I smirk giving them a little wave from my seat at the table that has been set as Damon looks at me "and what are you doing here?"

I look at him the smirk not leaving my face "I was invited and I never pass up an opportunity to see the two of you squirm, it's far too entertaining" I hear Nik snort "god that sounded just like him" 

Elijah looks at Stefan and Damon ignoring what Nik said: "It's better to indulge him."

But Steffy goes getting an attitude "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."

I roll my eyes as Klaus just gives him a smirk "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."

I smirk at Steffy "ohhhh I would go with option numero uno if I were you the second one doesn't sound very pleasant"

Everyone else takes their seat around the table and starts eating expect for Steffy, Klaus gives him a look "You lost your appetite."

Damon looks at his brother "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

Klaus smirks "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

Damon looks at Nik "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." then Damon playfully winks at Elijah.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

Stefan gives Klaus a sort of smug look "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." I roll my eyes so that's what happened to Bex

Klaus doesn't miss a beat though "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Ohhh that sounds a bit scandalous... Damon comes in "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." "also doesn't mean you have to cop an attitude here... the only one allowed to get an attitude here is me... so knock it off"

they ignore my comment addressing Stefan "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

Elijah looks at Stefan "Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

Stefan shrugs "I don't know. Ask Damon."

I let out a snort as Klaus laughs "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise." Stefan narrows his eyes "One more word about Elena and this dinner's over."

Klaus smiles and puts a finger to his lips as a promise to keep quiet about Elena.

Damon looks around "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile."

I snort "you think?"

then Klaus nods "You're probably right."

"Yeah." Damon agrees then Klaus smirks at them "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

I roll my eyes and mutter "bitch" why I did that I have no idea but for some reason, it just popped into my head to call her a bitch.

Klaus looks at me "what was that?" I shrug with an innocent smirk "nothing.... nothing at all"

Elijah steers the conversation again "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

Klaus just smirks "Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

Damon looks interested "Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon takes a sip of wine. then Elijah starts the story "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Almost every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

Klaus comes in "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

Stefan looks between Klaus and Elijah "Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl?"

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

Klaus nods at him "But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family." " Family above all." Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses. "Family above all." We clink their glasses together.

A few minutes later Elijah looks around the table "So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

Damon looks at Nik and Elijah "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

Elijah looks at his brother "The deal sounds fair, brother."

Nik looks at them "I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Nik gets up and starts to pace.

While continuing to talk "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you." Damon looks at Stefan with a weak smile

"I'm gonna get some air" Damon gets up and leaves, Elijah following behind him "let me handle this" ohhhh something interesting is about to happen I can practically feel it. I kind of zone out for a few moments, sometime before the end of tonight I am going to meet my soulmate and everything is going to make sense, I have no clue who it's going to be because it can't anybody that I've met already but I am excited to finally be able to make sense of everything.


	10. Chapter Nine

** Veronica **

I refocus hearing Damon's voice "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." 

I just sip on the wine that was put in front of me watching the events unfold because something interesting is about to happen I just feel it, I don't know what it is but I am here and ready for it. 

Klaus thinks for a moment "Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" 

Damon gives him a look "Matt Donovan? Really?" 

Klaus shrugs "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

I roll my eyes "No Matty he deserves better than her" Klaus gives me a look and I shrug "what it's true.... kids like a brother to me, she broke his heart once and I don't want it to happen again" 

I scoff as I am once again ignored "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" 

I'mma set the next person that ignores me on fire. 

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan. "So, what do you say, Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?" 

Stefan starts walking over to Klaus. Damon looks at his brother in surprise "What are you doing?" 

Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall. "What are you doing?" 

Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire. His arm is badly burnt. "Stop!" Damon calls out. ohhh should have taken the deal it seems. 

Klaus looks at Damon "Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." 

"I'll get it." Damon tells him. 

Klaus looks at Elijah "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus still has Stefan's arm in the fire. 

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace. "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room next to the other female servant who is carrying a tray.

Klaus looks at them "Elijah...why haven't you left" 

Elijah gives Klaus a look "Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah takes the cover off the tray the blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on it. Klaus looks at him "What have you done?" Elijah looks back at him "What have _you_ done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." 

I look between the two "Oh shit! I did not see that coming... what the hell I was right something interesting is happening" 

That's when I notice the look on Klaus' face he looks terrified "Kol" 

Then I hear a voice "Long time, brother." 

Klaus starts backing away but gets stopped by some guy with long hair "Finn don't" 

Klaus tries to get away from him but rushes into Bex "Rebekah!" 

She stabs him with a dagger. Damn you get him girl "This is for our mother." She pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan. "You're free to go. This is family business." 

Damon and Stefan leave and I bite my lip holding back my laughter I see Bex look at me and grin before she looks back at Klaus "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." She throws a vase into a painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Elijah looks at him "Well you're right, none of us will be."

"You're staying behind." 

Bex crosses her arms over her chest "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever." 

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." 

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." 

Klaus looks at them shouting "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." 

That's when I can't help it and I burst out laughing turning the attention in the room to me "holy shit, that was dramatic as all hell" 

Bex grins at me "like you should have expected any different from this lot V" 

I grin back at her "yeah in the past few months I have come to realize just how dramatic that one is" I point over to Nik. 

That's when I hear "Veronica?" in a sort of low voice and I look towards the voice and I see him, we lock eyes "Kol?" and suddenly there is this pain in my head and my vision goes white and then everything goes black. 

** Third Person **

Kol flashes over and catches her as she falls having blacked out, he just sort of lowers her to the ground her head in his lap momentarily not caring about anything other than Veronica. 

Elijah smiles at Kol and Veronica then looks at Klaus continuing where from where he was interrupted "You will when we have that coffin." 

They all hear a door open. They turn around with the exception of Kol who still has his attention solely on his unconscious soulmate. 

Esther walks in. Klaus gasps in shock. Rebekah looks at her in shock "Mother?" 

Esther walks towards Klaus. Klaus avoids looking at her. "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" 

Klaus has tears in his eyes. "You're here to kill me." 

She looks at him "Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." 


	11. Chapter Ten

** Third Person **

After the shock of Esther coming back and everything the siblings went off on their own way Kol took V upstairs to the bedroom that he claimed as his and laid her down on the bed, not leaving her side and brushing the hair out of her face periodically "I swear V, I won't let them take you away from me again and when you wake up I will make you remember no matter what"

Rebekah is downstairs with Elijah, she sighs looking at him "I will not let our brother lose V again I swear I will do whatever I have to to make sure he doesn't lose his only link to his humanity again" Elijah nods in agreement with his sister they all know that Veronica is the only link to his humanity that Kol has and he loses a piece of himself everything he loses her.

** Veronica **

Ugh my head... then suddenly everything makes sense and I remember everything.... every past life, every death and most importantly I remember him, I remember Kol.... my soulmate and I understand what my mother was talking about and why she couldn't tell me because it's always the same with every reincarnation, I can never know until it's time to meet him.

I slowly open my eyes as I regain consciousness and I notice that I am not in the dining room anymore but a bedroom and I can feel a hand in mine and I can't help but smile as I sit up looking over at him he looks me in the eyes "V?"

I smile at him tears welling up in my eyes "Kol" 

He pulls me into his chest "do you remember?" 

I bury my face into his chest "yeah... this time all it took was looking into your eyes and everything came back... I remember everything, it's why I passed out earlier, it was all coming back to me"

He grabs ahold of my chin looking me in the eye "I promise you V, that I will find a way to break this curse.... whatever it takes, I refuse to lose you again" 

I smile at him "I know.... we will find a way, whatever it takes and we have a while this time since the curse enacts on my 22nd birthday and we have 4 years to figure this out and we won't give up until we know how to stop it"

I grab him by the front of his shirt and press my lips against his and for the first time in a long time everything is right in the world and nothing matters but us, but me and Kol, right here at this moment. Like it's just the two of us in our own little world and I never want it to end.

After a few minutes, we pull away because I still need to breathe, Kol rests his forehead against mine. I smile looking up into his eyes, he looks down into mine "you're right I'm not gonna stop until we can break this curse on you because like I said I refuse to lose you again" he leans down and kisses me again.

**Next Morning**

I wake up with an arm wrapped around my waist and rollover facing Kol and that when everything from last night comes back to me and I can't help but smile leaning over and kissing him on the nose... to be cute, I see his lip twitch up into a smile as he opens his eyes "good morning my darling"

I grin at him before straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him then in a split second Kol has us flipped over and he is hovering above me "you don't want to start that with me this morning because if you do, we are not leaving this room any time soon"

I bite my lip wrapping my legs around his waist and pulls his head down and kissing him again, he kisses me back.

** Time Skip **

I walk out of Kol's room wearing a pair of Bekah's shorts and a shirt that I got out of the closet in Kol's room.

Bex grins teasingly at me as I walk into the kitchen "well V... someone has certainly had a busy night and half of the morning" 

I shrug at her not even bothered by her teasing "what can I say, it's been 300 hundred years since the last time I saw him and now that I remember everything that's a damn long time"

Bex grins "Okay so down to business, my mother is throwing a ball and we need dresses so go get ready you can get an outfit out of my closet" 

Then she hands me a cup of coffee "I knew that's what you were after now shoo get dressed and meet me at the door in 30 minutes"

I chuckle at her "yes ma'am" I drink my coffee as I walk back upstairs to Bekah's room to get an outfit from her closet then I head back into Kol's room to shower "back so soon?" 

I roll my eyes playfully at him "Bex and I are going shopping so that will have to wait until we get back"

I walk into the bathroom shutting the door but not even bothering to lock it because well it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

After my shower, I get dressed and dry my hair with the towel then let it fall naturally not even bothering to put makeup on..... not like I wear much of it anyway plus I'd have to go all the way back to Bekah's room to get into hers and it's not really worth the effort just to go shopping.

Walking out of the bathroom I notice Kol isn't in the room now must be downstairs, I make my downstairs and surprise I find Kol in the kitchen. I walk over and kiss him quickly "I wanted to do that before Bex and I left... we'll be back later"

Kol smiles down at me "I'll see you later my darling"

I meet Bex by the door with 2 minutes to spare she grins "right on time, let's go" we walk out of the house and to her car "you guys are so bloody adorable, Kol is the Kol that I don't mind being around when he has you, the less psychotic version of himself"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am switching a few things around in this part like they went shopping before the thing where Bekah runs Elena off the road or tries to or whatever.

**Veronica**

After we got our dresses and everything Bex and I stopped by the grill so that she could give Matt and invitation to the ball.

Caroline and Elena are at a table and we walk up to them "Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." 

Elena looks up and scoffs "What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." 

Bex rolls her eyes "Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you."

Rebekah walks away over to Matt and gives him an invitation envelope to the ball. I look at Elena "she has a point, not everything has to be about you..... I'd honestly rather be around Bex than you" 

I smile at Care, I still like her she's never done anything to me "are you coming tonight Care?" she looks at me "not likely but we'll see" I smile "you should come.... it'll be fun"

Bex walks towards the door "V let's go" 

"I'm coming Bex" I smile at Care again "see you later Caroline" I walk back over to Bex and we walk out of the grill. Bex gives me a look I shrug "Caroline I like her, I've never liked Elena, I only put up with her because of Caroline and Bonnie"

We get back to the Manor. Bekah smirks "alright so I have something to do but once I finish, we are getting our nails done for tonight" 

I nod at her "Gotcha Bex" 

"will you take my dress up to my room? So I can get this thing done?" 

I smile at her "Of course I'll see you later Bex"

I grab both our dresses and take them up to her room, she said I could keep mine in her room until tonight because we are getting ready together. 

I walk back into Kol's room and see him with a book "Hey, I'm back" he looks up with a smirk "well can I see it?" 

I smirk back at him "Nope, sorry babe but you have to wait until tonight to see the dress" 

He gets up and walks over to me "really?" 

I smirk at him then lean up and kiss him "yep, I'm not telling you where I put it... but I will tell you that you're gonna love it, you won't be able to look away or at least that's what Bex said when I tried it on" He leans down and kisses me again "sure I can't change your mind" I give him a look "you can try but, it won't change my mind" he just smirks kissing me again.

**Time Skip**

I walk out of Kol's room to meet Bekah downstairs because there are people here to do our nails. I sit beside her on the couch and Kol comes down a few minutes after me. He's getting fitted for his tux for tonight. He grins into the mirror and turns around as they finish mine and Bekah's nails "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am." 

Bex chuckles "Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled" 

Then he looks at me "V? Darling?"

I chuckle and grin at him "You are very handsome Kol" 

He smiles at me "thank you V" 

Bex laughs "Oh V you are just feeding his ego" 

I smirk at her "oh I know" 

She pauses for a moment then makes a face "ok gross, I didn't need to know that" I shrug at her with a wink.

Then the door opens and Nik walks into the room and up to Bex "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" 

I look at Bex and scoff "ugh you went after her without me?"

Bex rolls her eyes "Here we go." then she looks at me "sorry V" 

Nik looks at her "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Kol turns around and looking at Nik "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Kol steps forward "And who are you, my father?" 

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." 

"Then perhaps we should go outside." 

Kol and Nik are having a little stare off then Esther walks into the room looking at Nik "Enough! Niklaus. Come."

He follows her into the kitchen. I shake my head at Kol smiling at him. 

Then Bex grabs my arm "come on it's time to start getting ready" she drags me up to her room. She smirks at me through the vanity mirror as she sits me down at it "Kol is not gonna be able to keep his eyes or his hands off of you tonight" 

I chuckle as I let her do my hair "so you've said several times since I got the dress for tonight" She just shrugs "Well I'm not lying V" 


End file.
